Mi pervertida Mente
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sam hubiera hecho un trato con cierto amo del tiempo? Podrá sobrevivir teniendo una pequeña voz gritándole realizar algo que implica cierto chico mitad fantasma. ¿Danny estará de acuerdo con eso? One shot :D


**_¡Advertencia!_**

 _-Tal vez tenga faltas de ortografía (estoy intentando mejorar, Enserio :v)_

 _-Es medio raro y ademas es mi punto de vista (No me juzguen a mi, la culpable es mi mente *o* ) ¿que podría pasar si...? (bueno esto no debería ser algo muy importante, pero es bueno prevenir que lamentar)_

 _Si aun después de leer las advertencias lo quieren leer... es bajo su responsabilidad (Je je Ya enserio, tienen la libertad de leerlo. No me hagan mucho caso solo quería colocar esto ultimo)_

 ** _IMAGEN_**

 ** _La imagen no es mía, es de una gran Artista llamada Amethyst- Ocean_** _(Tiene una pagina en Facebook con muchas imágenes de DP_ _..._ ** _Recomendada_** _)_

* * *

 ***Mi pervertida mente***

* * *

\- ¡hey Sam!- saludo un chico afroamericano de unos 17 años, alto un tanto musculoso vestido con una playera amarilla y un pantalón un café claro

\- Tucker - saludo una chica de la misma edad, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos violeta, vestida con un pantalón negro que tenía cadenas, llevaba también una playera manga larga color violeta con verde

\- ¡Sam adivina! - dijo Tucker al ver como la oji-violeta solo seguía caminando sin decir nada

\- Prefiero no adivinar, solo dime que sucedió esta vez - murmuro en un tono medio serio que su amigo por extraño que parezca noto esta vez

\- Sam ¿algo está mal? - pregunto confundido por aquella respuesta

\- no hay nada mal, estoy bien - murmuro en tono monótono para luego caminar a unos casilleros y abrir uno de ellos sacando todo lo necesario para sus clases

\- Sam ya enserio ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto ahora preocupado

La oji-violeta suspiro y luego de mirar fijamente por un momento su casillero, su mirada era una extraña mezcla entre nerviosa y seria.

\- Sam ¿estás bien? - intento nuevamente un tanto preocupado y nervioso. Era tan raro pero en este punto el no sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento

\- ya te dije Tucker, no hay nada mal... - respondió ahora con una cara neutral para luego cerrar su casillero y salir directo a uno de los salones

\- algo en definitiva está mal - pensó Tucker antes de salir corriendo en busca de un cierto chico de ojos azules

 **... receso...**

\- Te lo digo Danny algo está mal con ella. No quiso decir nada pero lo sé, mírala hoy esta como ausente - dijo Tucker mirando desde una distancia prudente a la oji-violeta que ahora estaba sentada en una de las mesas mirando con detenimiento su bandeja de comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

\- Tucker tal vez solo tuvo un mal sueño - dijo el oji-azul mirando un tanto desinteresado a Sam

\- No Danny, últimamente tú no te das cuenta de nada- dijo alterado Tucker - Ella tiene algo y necesita nuestra ayuda - expreso molesto

\- Bien entonces averiguaremos que es, pero si no hay nada mal Tucker, la dejaremos en paz. Ella no es feliz cuando la espiamos o algo por el estilo - dijo sorprendiendo a Tucker un poco

\- ¿Te interesa que sea feliz?-pregunto sorprendido - pensé que enserio no harías caso a lo que digo- murmuro confundiendo a Danny

\- Tengo que hacerte caso es mi amiga al igual que la tuya y claro que me interesa que sea feliz - dijo una vez más mirando a la oji-violeta que ahora comía en un modo tranquilo demasiado tranquilo

\- pero pensé que estabas más interesado en Paulina - dijo nuevamente Tucker

\- No, no lo hago... es... solo... solo finjo, Sam es ... muy importante para mí - dijo antes de acercarse a la oji-violeta que al verlo solo dio una sonrisa un poco fingida y dijo hola antes de seguir comiendo tranquila mirando a la nada

\- ¿Sam te encuentras bien? - pregunto Danny logrando solo congelar los movimientos de ella

\- Si, ¿por qué la pregunta? - dijo ahora mirándolo a él y luego a Tucker que solo se sentó a un lado de Danny y la miraba con ojos preocupados

\- No por nada es solo que... hoy estas muy callada - explico tratando de no ofender la o algo por el estilo

\- Danny... ni siquiera me has visto en todo el día ¿cómo puedes decir eso? - interrogo enarcando una ceja y luego cruzando sus brazos en un modo extraño, ella jamás actuaba tan dura? o...

\- ¿sensual? - pensó Danny un poco sonrojado evitando mirarla - ¡¿qué carajos le ocurre?!-pensó confundido ahora mirándola ella seguía allí con esa expresión entre dura pero salvaje y un tanto sensual desde su punto de vista

\- Bueno no contestaras _Danny_... - dijo su nombre pero sintió que todos sus sentidos se aturdieron ante su tono

\- Sam... - murmuro severamente a pesar de sentirse presa de un calor infernal - No ignores mi anterior pregunta - dijo en un tono medio ronco que sorprendió tanto a Tucker como a la mencionada

\- ¡Diablos!- pensó Sam tanto enojada como asustada - Tengo que dejar de actuar de este modo -pensó sonrojándose - No ocurre nada, solo estoy cansada ¿bien?-fue todo lo que dijo antes de pararse bruscamente - Ahora si me permiten tengo que llegar a tiempo a clases - dijo en un gruñido molesto empezando a caminar para luego perderse de vista

\- Algo está mal - dijo Tucker mirando a Danny con preocupación

\- Lo sé y averiguaremos que es- dijo Danny antes de pararse junto con Tucker

 **...pasillo...**

\- _Estas cambiando_ \- dijo una voz que para Sam era muy familiar

\- tú me estas cambiando- susurro con rabia la oji-violeta

\- _y me deberías agradecer nunca nadie te había volteado a ver como mujer y ahora ¿no te diste cuenta?, Danny... el tipo que siempre hemos soñado ha fijado su vista en ti ...solo déjame controlar más tus gestos y acciones ...y lograras tenerlo a tus pies_ \- dijo aquella voz que tanto empezaba a odiar

\- Cállate quieres - pensó disgustada Sam caminado cada vez más aprisa

 _\- vale la pena intentarlo, tú lo quieres o ¿no?_ \- interrogo

\- Cuando te dije que podrías convivir conmigo no era para esto - gruño Sam furiosa entrando a un baño para chicas -estas intentando obtener placer utilizando mi cuerpo y eso no está bien, si sigues de ese modo tendré que pedirte que te largues- dijo mirando su reflejo donde estaba una chica exactamente igual a ella solo que sus ojos eran verdes neón

\- _Vamos Sammy a ti te gusta ¿porque perder el tiempo?..._ -dijo su reflejo y Sam solo gruño mas - _Bien, no haré algo que a ti no te parezca y menos en publico ¿ok?_ \- murmuro fastidiado su reflejo

\- Eso espero..- dijo ella antes de mirarse por última vez y darse cuenta que su reflejo era normal - A veces pienso que si ya estaba loca o me volví loca- murmuro saliendo del baño dirigiéndose a su salón de clases

\- y también pienso que no de vi aceptar tener a la reina planta en mi cabeza, aunque tal vez tiene razón...-murmuro sin darse cuenta que sus ojos momentáneamente brillaron verde neón- tal vez solo un rato de diversión no haga daño-murmuro deteniéndose en la puerta del salón para luego salir corriendo al lado opuesto

 **...más tarde...**

\- ¡¿cómo que Sam se saltó la clase?!- grito en shock Danny mirando al hombre calvo que estaba enfrente de el

\- Señor Fenton, se lo he repito como unas 5 veces en solo un minuto lo mismo, la señorita Manson no está - exclamo el hombre y Danny quedo sin palabras

\- je je creo que esto le afecta más a Danny, que a la propia familia de Sam - murmuro Tucker tratando de bromear sin éxito alguno

\- No se preocupe señor Lancer le diremos a Sam sobre su detención, además de que no se salvara de una buena platica- dijo Danny en modo molesto antes de salir con rapidez por la puerta jalando a Tucker algo fuerte

\- ¡Nos vemos señor Lancer!- grito Tucker antes de cerrar la puerta - ¡Danny quieres calmarte! ¡casi me matas! - grito Tucker

\- No es momento de hablar sobre como casi te mato Tucker- gruño Danny con evidente enojo caminado con paso tenso por el pasillo llamando la atención de varios compañeros que apenas recogían sus pertenencias de los casilleros

\- Danny sé que esto muy raro y más con Sam pero tienes que calmarte - dijo Tucker

\- ¡No puedo es Sam de la que hablamos!- grito alzando sus brazos - ¡¿y si le pasa algo y si la secuestro alguien?! - dijo preocupado- Te juro que si alguien le hace daño jamás deseara haber nacido - gruño mientras sus ojos destellaron de verde neón y caminaba cada vez más aprisa a la salida

\- Vaya hermano jamás te había visto de ese modo, últimamente pensé que ya no sentías nada por Sam... - señalo Tucker tratando de alcanzarlo

\- Pues vez que no es así, ¡Yo no puedo vivir si ella ¿bien?!- grito aun sin mirarlo para luego salir corriendo mientras Tucker y varios compañeros quedaban en shock ante su declaración

\- Si tan solo Sam lo hubiera escuchado-pensó Tucker molesto

 **...Techo de Casper alta...**

\- _te lo dije... a él le gustas...-_ escucho la voz de la reina planta una vez mas

\- agh cállate, tu solo lo ves como un juguete sexual- gruño Sam molesta

\- _ja ja ja ¿y que querías? es guapo. Además soy planta, nosotras solo pensamos en reproducirnos y sentir placer_ \- burlo

\- Estúpida lujuriosa- gruño Sam decidida a ignorarla

\- _oh vamos no quieres ir tras él, sería divertido ...vamos Sam.._.- canto y ella rodo los ojos

\- Te hice caso en saltarme las clases, no creas que te haré caso en tratar de seducir a Danny solo para tener sexo con el- dijo frustrada recargándose en una pared

\- _por favor...te lo suplico necesito cariño_ \- rogó la reina planta

\- ¿y precisamente esa clase de cariño quieres?- semi grito con rabia

\- _¡sí!_ \- dijo sínicamente

\- hay cállate no voy a hacer eso, olvídalo - murmuro molesta

- _¿apostamos?... tú no te negarías a una apuesta o si Sammy?_ \- pregunto

\- ¡No me digas Sammy!¡ Y no quiero apostar nada! - rompió Sam antes de mirar como varios estudiantes se retiraban dejando la escuela vacía por completo

\- _vamos es solo una inocente apuesta..._

\- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!

\- _Mira tú sigues pensando que Danny no siente nada por ti, pues vamos a averiguarlo_ \- dijo cuidadosamente la reina planta

\- No quiero averiguar nada - dijo cada vez más frustrada Sam

\- _¿Estas segura?, recuerda puedo sentir y saber si mientes..._

\- Bueno pues es exactamente lo mismo que te digo a ti, también puedo sentir la doble intención detrás de esa apuesta- murmuro Sam seria

\- _Sam...solo hay que intentarlo...no pierdes nada..._ \- rogó

\- Solo su amistad... agh ni siquiera sé por qué te escucho- murmuro Sam abriendo la puerta para luego bajar hasta llegar a fuera de la escuela

\- _¡Sam por favor! No te dejare en paz hasta que te convenza_ \- amenazo

\- No me vengas con tonterías, no tenemos 5 años y mucho menos tu- dijo Sam con algo de ironía

- _ash ¿por qué no quieres hacerme caso?_ \- dijo con tristeza la reina planta logrando que Sam solo frunciera el ceño

\- porque lo que me pides es demasiado e implica muchas cosas - explico

- _Ahora tú dices tonterías ... ¡Eso no es verdad! pero bueno, me alegro de no ser como tu si no toda mi vida me quedaría solterona y sin nada de nada_ \- dijo logrando sonrojar a Sam tanto de vergüenza como de ira

\- ¡y a mí me alegra de no ser como tú, si no sería una puta barata!- grito alzando sus brazos

\- _¡mejor una puta barata, que una monja solterona!_

\- ¡tengo 17 por dios!- grito nuevamente Sam llamando la atención de algunas personas que solo la miraron como si estuviera loca

\- _¡tengo 17 por dios!_ \- imito con burla la reina planta - _cada día más vieja, ya ni se por qué le dije a reloj que me metiera en tu cuerpo eres una aburrida_ \- murmuro cansada

un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Sam y gruño antes de seguir caminando - Yo tampoco sé por qué te acepte en mi cuerpo- replico antes de llegar a una mansión y tocar la puerta siendo recibida por un mayordomo que al verla supo que era mejor mantener la distancia

\- _Danny merece tener alguien que si sepa como treparse sobre el_ \- dijo la reina planta

\- ¡Ya cállate!, que comentarios tan... ash demonios ¡No quiero escuchar tus estupideces más!- grito una vez más mirando su reflejo con molestia al ver como la chica de ojos verdes hacía gestos casi pornográficos - Deja de hacer eso idiota ¡yo no soy así!- grito asqueada desviando la mirada

\- _Si eres así, muy dentro de ti... pensándolo bien tal vez demasiado dentro de ti, pero si eres igual que yo_ \- explico dejando de hacer esos gestos- _¡Solo quiero divertirme!_ \- dijo nuevamente haciendo un puchero y sentándose en la cama

\- Pero yo no...- dijo Sam sentándose enfrente de su escritorio

\- _Bien si no quieres tener solo sexo con Danny entonces ¿por qué no hacen el amor?_ -pregunto con fingida inocencia

\- ¿Sabes? estaba pensando... será posible matar a un fantasma- dijo entre dientes

\- ¿A quién quieres matar Sam?-pregunto una voz que reconoció perfectamente

\- _¡Danny!_ \- grito la reina planta con alegría dentro de la cabeza de Sam

\- ¡Danny!- chillo Sam casi cayendo del escritorio- Joder ¿quieres matarme o qué?- pregunto mirando a otro lado evitando que los ojos de Danny y los de ella se encontraran

\- Más bien tu eres la que quieres matar a alguien - dijo Danny un tanto divertido pero sobre todo preocupado - ¿Sam que sucede? ¿por qué te has saltado la clase de Lancer?-pregunto acercándose a ella

\- ¡¿que?! ¿de qué hablas? ¡No sucede nada!, ¡Yo no me salte la clase! - dijo alarmada mirando detrás de Danny con algo de pavor

\- ¿Sam que sucede?- dijo Danny intentando voltear a ver lo que ella miraba

\- ¡Nada!, je je ¡Danny no sucede nada!- dijo tomándolo por los hombros evitando que diera vuelta y viera el reflejo en el espejo

\- Reina planta lárgate- pensó Sam furiosa solo recibiendo un "No" mudo por parte de su reflejo que sonreía con maldad y miraba a Danny con lujuria

\- Sam ¿qué pasa?- dijo Danny aún más preocupado - ¿qué sucede?

\- Danny mira no sucede nada solo... es ugh...- intento explicar no sabiendo cómo explicar la situación

\- ¿sí?- dijo Danny esperando una respuesta

\- ¡Vamos!- murmuro nuevamente su reflejo dando golpes en el espejo que si se escucharon

\- que fue ...- dijo Danny pero antes de que volteara Sam había prácticamente saltado sobre el logrando con existo que Danny cayera al suelo junto con ella. El abajo y ella arriba jadeando un poco tanto por la desesperación que sintió al no saber qué hacer- ¿Sam que haces? - pregunto Danny sonrojado ante la posición en la que estaban

\- lo siento-o es que-e yo...- tartamudeo - Mierda ¿ahora como explico esto? - pensó sonrojándose pues sus manos de ella estaban en el pecho de Danny y podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón - Danny ...yo- murmuro un poco jadeante

\- si-i...-tartamudeo el sorprendido, confundido pero sobre todo excitado

\- _Joder tendré que hacer todo yo..._ -dijo la reina planta dentro de la cabeza de Sam para luego controlar momentáneamente sus acciones provocando que Sam estampara bruscamente sus labios con los de Danny. Ambos abrieron sus ojos en shock y Sam se apartó un poco mirándolo con un sonrojo.

\- Danny lo...- intento decir más el oji-azul solo la miro sorprendido para después acercarse cerrando nuevamente el espacio que había de por medio -hmp- murmuro ella cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación

\- Sam... - susurro Danny después de un rato besándola por el cuello y bajando su mano por el muslo

\- Danny...-murmuro antes de que el la besara nuevamente aprovechando que la boca estaba entre abierta e introduciendo su lengua en su boca comenzando así una pelea por el dominio, ella suspiro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el

- _sabía que él te quería... ya vez no era tan complicado_ \- escucho la voz de la reina planta

\- claro... -pensó Sam demasiado perdida como para darse cuenta con quien hablaba - Espera ¡¿qué?!- pensó alarmada abriendo sus ojos sonrojándose furiosamente ya que Danny la tenía debajo de él y besaba su cuello -¡¿pero qué rayos?!- pensó en shock al darse cuenta que ya no tenía su blusa - ¡Danny alto! - susurro apartándole un poco. Él se detuvo y la miro sus ojos brillaban color verde neón ardiente de lujuria y deseo, quedo congelada ante tal mirada y se sonrojo intensamente.

\- ¿qué pasa _Sam_?-pregunto con voz ronca logrando que ella se estremeciera un poco

\- yo... -dijo Sam sin saber que decir. Era tan rápido y ... ¿quería esto?-pensó algo asustada

\- Sam he hecho algo mal - dijo Danny preocupado ante su falta de habla - Sam es muy rápido si es así yo... lo comprendo - dijo sonrojándose un poco pues una de sus manos seguía sosteniendo el muslo y la otra estaba a punto de tocar uno de sus pechos

\- yo.. ugh... -intento decir mas no sabía que hacer

\- _¡Mierda porque tienes que ser tan difícil!_ \- escucho la voz de la reina planta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo tomo el control de sus acciones

\- ¿qué mierda haces?- grito Sam atrapada en su cabeza

- _¡Lo que tú quieres pero con un coño, ni siquiera te das cuenta!_ \- le grito la reina planta antes de bajar la mirada de Sam procurando que Danny no viera como sus ojos destellaron un poco de verde neón

\- Sam..- dijo Danny separándose un poco mas

\- No _Danny._..-dijo aun mirando abajo con un tono de voz ronca - No has hecho nada mal..- susurro alzando su vista y acercándose un poco lento. Ella le sonrió y envolvió nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de el sin apartar su mirada violeta de los ojos azules de el- Solo quería saber ¿qué significa esto para ti?-pregunto y el quedo pensativo

\- Pensé que había quedado claro- susurro tomándola por la cintura y atrayendo la aún más a el

\- No del todo, Danny te quiero más que como amigos... - declaro mirándole con esperanza, Danny quedo sorprendido. Tomando unos minutos en silencio el, la miro nuevamente y la beso

\- Te amo- dijo una vez que termino de besarla - No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme esto- dijo abrazándola y aspirando su aroma embriagador

- ** _Te amo_** \- sonó en la cabeza de Sam y sus ojos destellaron de violeta ella sonrió

\- _¿Eso es todo lo que necesitabas?_ \- pregunto la reina planta dejando a Sam controlar sus acciones

\- creo que si- pensó Sam antes de mirar a Danny con amor y besarle - Era todo lo que necesitaba - dijo antes de quedar nuevamente debajo de Danny

 **...día siguiente...**

- _y me odiabas por tener un rato de diversión_ \- burlo la reina planta dentro de la cabeza de Sam mientras ella rodaba los ojos

\- No te odio. Jamás te odie ...- dijo caminando con alegría por los pasillos - y ahora que lo pienso gracias...

\- _¿y porque?_

\- por ayudarme la noche de ayer con Danny- pensó como si fuera lo más obvio

\- _ahh eso, no hay de que aunque tengo que admitir creo que fue puro instinto de planta_

\- ah sí? ¿y por qué lo dices?

\- _No sabía hacer nada de eso_ \- dijo haciendo reír a Sam

\- Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo estuve siguiendo los consejos de una inexperta pero pervertida planta?- pregunto aun peor de divertida- Debería matarte-

- _Lástima estoy muerta_ \- dijo la reina planta divertida - _Aunque yo nunca pensé que Danny fuera tan posesivo e intenso, creo que nunca imagine que fuera salvaje en esas cosas_ \- dijo riendo

\- Tengo que admitirlo yo tampoco - dijo Sam antes de cerrar su casillero encontrándose a nada más ni nada menos que Danny - ¡hey! - saludo y el solo la miro con una mirada intensa que demostraba su amor y cariño hacia ella

\- _Sam._.-contesto el en tono ronco (tono de voz que por cierto había escuchado en gran parte de la noche)

\- _Te dije que lo tendrías a tus pies...-_ escucho la voz de la reina planta entre burlona y preocupada

\- Pero no pensé que a este extremo- pensó Sam siendo aprisionada por Danny contra el casillero

\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañe Sam- dijo el tomando su mentón - Te amo- murmuro antes de besarle

\- ¡Por fin están juntos!- escucho el grito de Tucker sin embargo Danny no reacciono y seguía besándola con intensidad

\- Danny...- susurro Sam tratando de calmarlo - Estamos llamando la atención- señalo logrando que el la dejara y pudiera volver a respirar

\- ¿y eso importa? - pregunto Danny sonriendo - solo quiero que todos, absolutamente todos sepan... que Sam Manson es solo mía y de nadie más- declaro el sonriendo divertido al ver como la cara de su chica se transformaba en molestia

\- Danny Fenton yo soy una persona real, y por lo tanto no le pertenezco a nadie...- intento reclamar pero su discurso quedo en el olvido una vez que Danny nuevamente la beso

\- Y que sepan cuan afortunado soy al tener una novia tan hermosa como tú - dijo alzando su voz logrando que todos los que estaban en el pasillo escucharan - ¡Mi novia!- dijo sonriendo al ver que su novia estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo

\- Dan...- dijo Sam antes de ser nuevamente callada

- _Que bien que yo no tengo ningún problema con que diga que es nuestro novio_ \- dijo la reina planta dentro de la cabeza de Sam- _¡por fin podre tener cariño a montones!_ \- expreso feliz

\- ¡Quieres dejar eso!- grito Sam mentalmente

- _¡Monja!_ \- grito la reina planta- _Bueno ni tan monja_ \- dijo divertida al sentir que Danny dejaba de besarlas

\- Vamos Sam..- dijo Danny

\- Bien vamos... - murmuro Sam ignorando a la voz pervertida de su mente - Que bien, que no sabe sobre esto- pensó

 _\- Es nuestro secreto Sam, es nuestro secreto ...-_ dijo la reina planta divertida _\- Aunque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. No creo que sea tan despistado y olvidadizo_ \- dijo divertida al sentir que Danny envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura

\- Creo que se volvería loco si lo supiera...- pensó Sam algo preocupada

- _Ja y eso que no sabe que tienes poderes y que te doy consejos sexuales a la mitad de la sesión_

\- En momentos como este considero que debería odiarte

\- _Pero me amas niña, no lo niegues_

Sam miro la mano en su cintura y luego miro a su nuevo novio, rodó sus ojos al ver que Danny le sonreía algo posesivo pero a la vez dulce- Tal vez se comportó posesivo y algo salvaje pero la mitad del tiempo fue tierno y la trato como una muñeca de porcelana- pensó sonrojándose un poco dejando que su novio se despidiera de ella con un beso dulce y menos intenso que el anterior

\- ¿Sam quisieras ir conmigo a ver una película en mi casa ?-pregunto Danny tomándola de las manos, siendo extremadamente adorable - Me asegurare que esta vez tener todo lo necesario para verla juntos - dijo algo nervioso

\- Claro que si Danny- contesto ella dándole un pequeño beso rápido- Si no fuera por la reina planta, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de darle aquel beso - pensó nuevamente antes de despedirse y entrar al salón con una mirada soñadora - Tal vez por eso fue que reloj permitió que la reina planta estuviera en mi cabeza. Reloj siempre sabe lo que hace, por eso es el amo del tiempo- pensó antes de sentarse

\- _¿y bien? si me odias...-_ pregunto la reina planta algo preocupada pues no había escuchado la respuesta de Sam

\- No, en realidad creo que sí... te quiero...

\- _uff que alivio pensé que me odiabas-_ dijo la reina planta antes de suspirar

\- Te dije que yo no odio a nadie

\- _ya lo sé... aunque deberías considerar eso_

\- ¿y por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sam confundida

\- _Bueno no quiero sonar chismosa pero mientras tú y Danny hablaban sobre esa película que verían juntos. Tucker estaba recogiendo dinero... y je je no quisiera alterarte pero creo que él ha apostado a tus espaldas._

\- ¿ah si?, que bien por el - murmuro Sam de manera distraída

Espera un momento ...

\- ¡¿QUE?!- Grito levantándose de su asiento girando la cabeza mirando a él afroamericano que estaba detrás y sonreía como idiota mirando un montón de dinero

\- ¡Tucker estas muerto!- sentencio antes de lanzarse sobre el

 **...minutos más tarde...**

\- ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A DANNY PHANTOM O FENTON!- gritaba un afroamericano corriendo por su vida, seguido por una oji-violeta hecha fiera

\- ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!

\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡Sam juro que no lo vuelvo hacer! ¡DANNY!-

* * *

 _Holis de nuevo xD... bueno se preguntaran pues por que otra vez este one shot_

 _En primera pues le hice unos cuantos arreglos ortográficos (creo que se notan un poco :v)_

 _En segunda solo quería darle las gracias a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia en favoritos (son muy lindos enserio gracias :3)_

 _En tercera mando saludos a ...Anónima, Max player123, Corazonoscuro2016 y Dragoviking, que bueno que les gustara este one shot y que bien que se divirtieran un rato con el y bueno como siempre digo gracias por comentar. Lindo día (Maña tarde o noche ) y pásenla bien ( P.D: perdón si estos saludos los hice muy en general, es que la falta de tiempo afecta mucho :S)_

 _Y ahora a todos los demás lectores también les deseo un lindo día y espero verlos de nuevo_

 ** _Nota rápida..._**

 _Creo que a las demás historias les estaré haciendo unos cuantos arreglos entonces... no se extrañen si las ven otras vez (solo son unos cuantos para hacer un poco mas comprensible la lectura xD)_

 _En fin ahora si después de esta nota..._

 _Nos vemos después y pásenla muy bien :D_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
